In Your Arms
by SpicySugar
Summary: Could a simple online conversation turn into romance? "LightningStrike: One day Hermione, I’ll have you in my arms, one of my arms around your waist, the other running through your hair, I’ll be looking into your eyes, one day soon Hermione, it’ll happen,


AN: Okay, this is my first one-shot, but my eleventh fanfic, so I'm hoping it'll be good... (smiles nervously.) Nothing else to say, and I don't want to delay you! And please excuse the cheesy IM names...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him.

xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx

Hermione sat in her bedroom, gazing at her computer screen. Although she dearly loved Hogwarts - she was about to go into her sixth year - she did find she missed certain muggle things, like the Internet, for example. It was a much more effective way of communicating, for example, than by owl. She especially loved her instant messenger program. She could talk to anyone she wanted on there, without the risk of her parents overhearing. And at the moment, the last people she wanted to think about was her parents. She had had a terrible row with them that evening...she couldn't even remember how it started, just some little stupid thing...but it had concluded with her storming up to her bedroom, infuriated. She was very excited, now even more so, to be returning to Hogwarts in a few days. Although she had kept in regular contact with Harry through instant messaging - he had managed to get onto the Dursley's computer when they weren't home - she still missed him terribly. She was much calmer now than she had been three hours ago when she had entered her bedroom, very irate, and as soon as she had gotten up there, she had put a new entry in her online live journal, telling the world how she was unloved and that no one cared about her. Towards the end, however, she had begun thinking about Harry, and she had typed in a small paragraph that said that she could think of one person who actually cared about her, and right then she simply wanted to be in his arms. She had submitted it without thinking that Harry might read that, as she had given him her user name for her live journal. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Harry had signed on until he IMed her fifteen minutes later.

**LightningStrike**: Hey Hermione.

Hermione was startled out of her trance, and immediately paid attention to her computer screen and began typing.

**GoldenPride**: Oh, hi Harry!

**LightningStrike**: I . . . uh . . . read your live journal . . .

**GoldenPride**: oh, did you? Sorry about it, I was a bit depressed . . .

**LightningStrike**: oh, it's all right, we all have mood swings. I was talking about the part where you said you . . . wanted to be in somebody's arms . . . was that me? (blush)

**GoldenPride**: Now, who says I was talking about you, Harry?

**LightningStrike**: oh, I just thought that maybe you were . . . I dunno . . . but actually, I just wanted to say . . . that I would be there for you any day if you needed me, to . . . hold you in my arms.

**GoldenPride**: oh, Harry, that's very sweet! I suppose I can say that I WAS talking about you then . . . (blush)

**LightningStrike**: really?

**GoldenPride**: really.

There was an awkward pause. Hermione wasn't quite sure what else to say. Harry beat her to it, though.

**LightningStrike**: did you do that potions essay?

**GoldenPride**: yes, of course! I finished it weeks ago!

**LightningStirke**: oh . . . I figured . . . could you . . . help me out a bit? (puppy dog eyes)

**GoldenPride**: in what way? The basilisk venom part or the lacewing part?

**LightningStrike**: uh . . . both?

Hermione rolled her eyes. The conversation went this way and that for around three hours, the two of them talking about odd, random things, until, at nearly one AM, Harry said something interesting.

**LightningStrike**: you know, I do have to hold you . . . just once . . . just to see what it feels like (blush)

**GoldenPride**: . . . (pauses) . . . you know, I don't think I would mind that much . . . (smiles)

**LightningStrike**: LoL

There was about a minute long pause here, where Hermione saw that Harry was typing.

**LightningStrike**: One day Hermione . . . I'll have you in my arms, one of my arms around your waist, the other running through your hair . . . I'll be looking into your eyes . . . one day soon Hermione, it'll happen, you just wait . . .

**GoldenPride**: (deep blush) Harry . . . I . . . don't know what to say . . .

**LightningStrike**: I really don't either . . .

There was a short silence.

**LightningStrike**: I'd die for you, you know.

**GoldenPride**: no you wouldn't . . . when presented with the situation, human instinct would kick in, and you'd value your own life too much . . .

**LightningStrike**: stop trying to be logical! In June, in the department of mysteries, when you were hit with that curse that made you nearly die, I was prepared to do anything to save you . . . to make sure you were okay . . . even if I died trying.

There was a small pause as Hermione read this twice, taking it in.

**GoldenPride**: wow, Harry . . .

**LightningStrike**: oh no, Uncle Vernon's awake . . . I've got to go, I'll talk to you later, 'Mione!

**LightningStrike signed off at 1:06 A.M.**

Hermione sighed, then reviewed their entire conversation before signing off herself. It was late, and she really needed sleep . . .

xXx xXx

The next night, the same process repeated itself. Harry got on after the Dursley's were asleep, and they talked for about two hours before there was a long silence from Harry.

**GoldenPride**: Harry . . .

**GoldenPride**:HARRY WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?

**LightningStrike**: Sorry . . . I was just thinking . . . I've been thinking about it all day.

**GoldenPride**: about what?

**LightningStrike**: about what I said last night . . . about the . . . you in my arms thing . . .

**GoldenPride**: go on . . .

**LightningStrike**: well, all that stuff I said about comforting you . . . I WILL DO THAT, as your best friend . . . but we don't need to hold each other to do that.

Hermione could not express even in her mind the strange sense of disappointment this statement gave her.

**GoldenPride**: it's all right, Harry, I understand . . . after all, I was just thinking of it as a standing joke anyway . . .

**LightningStrike**: so, did you patch things up with your parents?

Hermione was a little startled at the sudden change in subject, but answered nonetheless.

**GoldenPride**: oh, yes, it's all worked out now.

**GoldenPride**: I'm looking forward to finally seeing you again tomorrow.

**LightningStrike**: me too.

**GoldenPride**: I've got to go, I'm really tired, and I've got to get up early in the morning . . .

**LightningStrike**: ditto . . . I've got to wake up at six. Talk to you tomorrow.

**GoldenPride**: okay, see you.

**Golden Pride signed off at 12:34 P.M.**

**LightningStrike signed off at 12:34 P.M.**

xXx xXx

_The crowd of two thousand teenagers was cheering wildly as Harry walked onto the stage._

"_Hello wizards and witches of Scotland!" he shouted out. He was a teen motivational speaker, and, having already given one lecture to this same crowd, of which was surprisingly very interesting to them, he was onto his next._

"_Today, I'm going to talk to you about what you all must be dealing with . . . crushes, puppy love, whatever you want to call it. And my first little bit of advice is: it's certainly okay to have a crush on someone, but don't date them unless you would seriously consider actually marrying them - you may think I'm crazy, but trust me, it's a good bit of advice to follow. I had a crush on a girl when I was sixteen . . . she was very smart, sweet, and kind, and, as I thought then, the girl of my dreams. I asked her out before I knew what I was even thinking, and today, ladies and gentlemen, that girl is now my wonderful wife, Hermione!"_

_Hermione then came walking out onto the stage, beaming and holding a baby girl in her hands, waving out at the crowd . . . _

xXx

That morning went by in a bit of a blur for Hermione. She was too busy thinking about that dream she had had the night before . . . it certainly was weird . . . . She hardly even noticed when she took the toast her mother handed her and tried to put in on her head like it was her hat.

_Surely there's absolutely no way Harry and I will end up married . . . that's simply preposterous! I mean, really, where could that dream have come from? It's said that when you dream, it's your brain taking things from your subconscious self and things that have happened to you, then combining them to make one complete thought . . . but surely I wasn't thinking at any point that I fancied marrying Harry? _thought Hermione, as she rectified her toast mistake and, now not feeling remotely hungry, tossed the piece of toast into the trash can on her way out the front door to her parents' car.

xXx

When Hermione finally made it to King's Cross Station at 10:40 and had loaded her trunk and the basket containing Crookshanks onto a trolley, she hugged and kissed both of her parents, and headed straight for the barrier between platforms nine and ten. When she got there, she took a deep breath, then walked purposefully towards it, pushing her trolley, and walked right through to the other side. A feeling of immense happiness overtook her, and her worries about the dream of Harry ceased.

That is, until, Harry Potter himself came up behind her followed by Ron.

"Harry! Ron!" said Hermione, and she embraced Harry immediately. She started to pull away after a few seconds, but he held on. One of his arms remained around her waist, while the other one moved upwards, and his hand touched her hair, at first tentatively, but then stroking it. Then, his eyes . . . his gorgeous green eyes . . . made contact with Hermione's chocolate brown ones, and her heart simply melted. She took a deep breath and then managed to say,

"Harry, I thought you said you didn't need to hold me?"

"But I also said that I _did_ need too . . . just once . . . just to see what it felt like," he responded quietly. Then, before Hermione could have even thought about responding, he leaned forward suddenly, and captured his lips in hers. Hermione, although shocked at first, responded, and tightened her grip around his neck.

Ron however, was simply standing there, goggling at them like he had never seen them before in his life, before he simply burst out into hysterical laughter, jolting Harry and Hermione out of their kiss.

"I knew it! I just knew it! It was bound to happen sooner or later, and it did!" he said breathlessly, and then his laughs overtook him once more.

"What's up with him?" asked Harry innocently, breaking away from Hermione. However, he took her hand gently in his, and smiled at her.

Hermione now knew exactly where her dream had come from.

xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx

AN: Yes, that's it. The inspiration for this came from one of my own experiences, actually, although everything from the arrival at King's Cross on was completely fictional.

xXx SpicySugar xXx


End file.
